The Equestrian Guard
by BaronVonBadGrammar
Summary: Four humans, four soldiers. Battling for the safety of the world are caught off guard and are quickly taken care of. Their war ended earlier then any of them had hoped. One explosion later and they are now in a world like no other. At the same time that this is happening Celestia and Luna are preparing for a war of their own. One hope of winning the war, an old enemy brought back.
1. Chapter 1

"Do you see anything?" A man in an american army uniform asks into a microphone that snakes out from his helmet and sits in front of his mouth.

"Aye, I go' a group a heada ya." An english accented voice answers.

"How many do you see?" The man asks.

"I go' abou' thir'een in view. No' sure abou' anyothers though." The voice answers.

"How the hell do you understand Briggs? It's like trying to decipher a new retarded language." Another british soldier jokes.

"He's kept me alive long enough for me to care to understand, after a while you'll owe him quite a bit as well." The first american soldier says with a happy smirk.

"How long have you two been at this whole thing then?" The second british soldier asks.

"Briggs and I have been at this for about three years now, he's from a different country but it feels like I'v known him my whole life." The first american answers.

"Calm down Austin, if you're not careful there'll be rumours of some funny business between you two." The second soldier says with a wink.

"Brother not my lover." Austin chuckles.

"You got a girl back home?" The second soldier asks.

"Not me, no girl wants to be with a guy that kills for a job." Austin answers.

"Shit, same boat as me then?" The second soldier sighs.

"Don't worry about it, you'll get a girl when this is all over." Austin says as he pats the soldiers shoulder.

"Yeah..." The soldier says with a nod.

"Austin, Ramsey, I just lost contact with Briggs, can you try and get through to him?" An american voice asks through the radio.

"You got it." Austin replies. "Briggs, are you there? We need confirmation."

The radio remains silent besides a quiet buzzing.

"Briggs, are you there? We need confirmation." Austin repeats. "Bravo, Romeo, India, Golf, Golf, are you there?"

Silence.

"I'm going out to check, watch the supplies." Austin says as he steps out of the tent they where resting in.

In the distance stood a tall cliff where Briggs had set himself up for scouting and reconnaissance. On the top of the hill stood a figure holding a large bush, after a few seconds the figure throws the bush off of the edge of the cliff.

"Briggs is down! Get everything ready we need to leave yesterday." Austin commands through his radio.

"They got Briggs?" Asks an American voice through the radio.

"Yes, now hurry up and move out. We need to dissapear, leave nothing behind." Austin commands.

"Rodger." The voice replies.

Austin then rushes into the tent and helps Ramsey get everything ready for moving.

"Austin, I'm coming up to the tent, be ready for me to enter." The voice on the radio warns.

"Got it, you can enter straight away Gary." Austin replies.

After a few seconds another person enters the tent and starts helping the others pack their bags and equipment. A whistling sound can be heard approaching the tent.

"MORTAR!" Austin shouts seconds before a large explosion envoleps the tent and the men stood inside.

"Celestia, the council requires an immediate meeting with you and Luna." A white unicorn says with a bow directed towards the princess.

"This sounds important." Celestia says as she nods to one of her guards, signalling for them to awaken Luna.

"There is a war coming this way, something dangerous." The white unicorn explains.

"We are aware of the war, we are working with everypony we have to find a way to prepare for this war." Celestia explains in a motherly tone.

"We have thought of a way to gain an advantage." The unicorn says as it leaves it's bowing stance.

"What would you do to gain this advantage?" Celestia asks.

"We would ask for permission to bring back some of the human race." The unicorn answers.

"HUMANS?! We will have no such VILE creatures in our kingdom." Luna angrily shouts as she enters the throne room.

"They are the only creatures that beat these monsters, we need them my princess." The unicorn explains.

Celestia stares up at the cieling in thought.

"Dangerous, agressive creatures. We will not have any of those beasts in here." Luna growls.

"Bring them." Celestia chimes in.

"What?" Luna asks.

"You can bring in four humans, no more. Luna, we need all the help we can get, if we can get help from the fabled humans then we could win the upcoming war." Celestia explains.

"We will be watching these beasts, if they put one hoof wrong then we shall be rid of them." Luna threatens.

"Hopefully it won't come to that." Celestia mumbles.

"We shall begin the spell immediately." The white unicorn says as it sprint out of the throne room.

The two princess' stare at the door in silence.

"Do you really think that those beasts will help us?" Luna asks.

"We have to at least try, our subjects need us to at least try." Celestia answers. 


	2. Chapter 2

The group awoke with a groan, their bodies ached and felt heavy.

"What the hell happened?" Ramsey groaned.

"I remember a large explosion, that's about it." Austin answered.

"It hurts ta talk, the hell..." A raspy voice coughed.

"Briggs? Is that you buddy?" Austin asks. with a grunt.

"Yeah, fuck it hurts, I need a drink." Briggs groans.

"What the hell happened to your voice?" Austin asks.

"I don't know, all I know is that it hurts." Briggs groans as he rubs at his throat.

Austin looks over at Briggs and sees a large scar across the front of his throat.

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold still a second Briggs. When did you get that scar on your throat?" Austin asks as he crawls over to Briggs.

"What scar?" Briggs grumbles.

Briggs lifts his chin up for Austin to check.

"Whatever cut you should've killed you." Austin says as he traces the scar.

"That's the place the bastard cut me." Briggs coughs.

"Anyone else notice that Briggs' accent is different? I'm not having trouble understanding him." Ramsey points out.

"Yeah, you're actually saying your t's and h's." Austin says in realization.

"No way I'm talking anymore, my throat feels like it's on fire." Briggs groans.

"Alright buddy, we'll do the talking for now." Austin says as he pats Briggs on the shoulder.

"Anyone know where our supplies and equipment went? I can't find them anywhere." Gary asks.

The group look around them and see tree's and bushes are far as the eye can see.

"I have no idea, Ramsey, any idea?" Austin asks.

"None at all, we should probably check the surrounding area, they might be nearby." Points out.

"That's true, alright, everyone search the bushes. Let's find that gear." Austin commands. "Stick in groups, Briggs and Gary, you two check east. Me and Ramsey will check west, rotate until we complete a circle understood?"

"Yes sir." Ramsey and Gary answer.

The group split up and start searching through the bushes, circling around the area they had woke up in. After a few minutes of searching Gary feels a tapping on his shoulder.

"What's up?" Gary asks.

Briggs points towards a bush with what looked like the barrel of an NLAW peaking out.

"Austin! We found something!" Gary shouts getting Austins attention.

Austin and Ramsey rush over to the pair and see the barrel poking out of the bush.

"Nice find." Austin says as he pats Briggs and Gary on the shoulder.

Austin grabs the barrel of the NLAW and hands it over to Ramsey.

"Glad to have this back, definitely makes me feel a little safer." Ramsey says as he slides his arm through the sling of the weapon.

"We're about to feel a whole lot safer." Austin says as he pulls out two Sig Sauer P320's.

Handing one to Gary, they both check how many bullets are still in them.

"A full mag over here." Austin says as he slides the magazine back into place.

"Same over here." Gary says with a relieved sigh.

"Anything else over there?" Ramsey asks.

Austin parts the bush with his hands, revealing all of the gear they had lost.

"Looks like our prayers have been answered boys, grab your shit and get ready to move out." Austin commands.

The group grab their weapons first. Ramsey grabs his Glock 17 and slides it into a holster that he had attatched to his belt before grabbing his SA80 and shouldering it. Brigg grabs his Glock 17 sliding it into it's holster, grabbing his L115A3 he slides his arm through it's sling, resting it on his back.

"I didn't see my rifle there, did you guys catch sight of it?" Austin asks.

"No, it's not here." Ramsey answers.

"Shit, whatever, grab the equipment and we'll move out." Austin says pointing to a pile of rucksacks.

Everyone grabs a Personal Role Radio and a Personal Load Carrying Equipment.

"Channel 240, if there are any issues with signal then switch to channel 14." Austin says as he tunes his Radio.

Everyone tunes their radios to channel 240 before grabbing their rucksacks.

"Check them, make sure nothing is missing." Austin says as he check his rucksack. "Map, Compass, Knife, water and food. Everything of mine is here."

"Food, water and a map, all of mine is here as well." Gary answers.

"Food, water and a knife. Got everything here." Ramsey says as he clips his rucksack closed.

Briggs pulls out a multi-terrain ghillie suit and a silencer before giving a thumbs up.

"Right, Briggs get suited up and get the silencer on. We need to be stealthy about this." Austin says as he gives Briggs a nod.

Briggs nods back and starts to put the ghillie suit on over his uniform. Austin pulls out his compass hoping to find north, making calling out positions and enemies easier. Instead of pointing north the needle just spun in place.

"Boys, this is going to be one hell of a journey." Austin says as he puts the compass back in his rucksack.

"What do we do now?" Ramsey asks.

"We pick a direction and keep walking, as long as we go straight we'll find an end to the forest." Austin answers.

"Alright, this forest can't be that big right?" Gary asks nervously.

"We'll be fine as long as you stick to the plan." Austin says as he stands up.

Briggs attatches the silencer to his L115A3 and nods at Austin.

"You two ready?" Austin asks.

"Yeah, we're ready." Ramsey answers.

Ramsey and Gary then both stand up, ready for their journey.

The group begin their walk through the forest, hoping to find a way out and towards civilization. 


	3. Chapter 3

The group traveled in a compact line, Austin at the front, Briggs second, Gary third and Ramsey at the rear. Each few minutes Austin would check his compass, checking if it had stopped spinning. Austin let out a sigh as he slid his compass back into his rucksack. Austin stops the group and turns around to face Briggs.

"Can you climb into the trees? We need to have some kind of idea on how much longer we need to walk." Austin asks.

Briggs nods his head before climbing a tree to his left.

"Are you sure that's smart? For all we know there could be watchtowers and snipers nearby." Gary points out.

"We would've seen something by now if they where that close, no, for now we're safe." Austin replies.

Leaves and loose branches fall from the tree as Briggs climbs it, every so often Briggs' ghillie suit would get caught on a branch and he'd have to un-hook it. As Briggs reaches a high enough branch he positions himself and looks ahead of the group.

"You see anything?!" Austin shouts up at Briggs.

Before Briggs can answer a grey blur crashes into him, knocking him and it towards the ground.

"BRIGGS!" Austin shouts as he and the group rush towards where Briggs was falling.

The group dodge and climb over logs and low hanging branches before finally coming to a small open area between the trees. In the centre of the open area sits Briggs, holding his left arm and groaning.

"Are you alright buddy?" Austin asks as he rushes up to Briggs.

Briggs nods his head towards his arm with a groan.

"I think he's broken it. Lucky bastard, trust you to only get a broken arm from something like that." Austin chuckles.

Austin offers a hand to Briggs, who takes it with his healthy arm.

"See anything while you where up there?" Austin asks.

Briggs shakes his head.

"Damn. So it wasn't even worth it." Austin mumbles.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Ramsey says as he drags the grey blur that hit Briggs into sight.

"Is that a horse with wings?" Austin asks.

"Sure is." Ramsey says as he pushes the grey creature in front of the group.

"It is entirely possible that this is a drone designed to look like a childs toy, less suspicious to us if we where to find it on the floor near a house." Gary explains.

"Wh-What are you?" The grey horse whimpers.

"It can talk?" Austin asks. "Our luck might have just changed."

"If we can find some makeshift tools for me I could try and reprogram it to help us find a way out. With this technology it could tell us where to go." Gary says as he kneels down the grey horses height.

"Did you see that Gary? It's mouth when it talks, that's no drone. That's a living creature." Austin says as he looks at the grey horses lips.

"It could be a fake mouth but it looks very realistic. We would have to be dealing with a very high tech enemy. Could be... You don't think it's the asians do you?" Gary asks. "The japanese are ahead of us, they could've sold this stuff to someone who then sold it to the terrorists."

"What are you?" Austin asks as he looks at the creature.

One of the horses eyes looked up while the other looked to the side.

"I-I'm a pony." The horse squeaked.

"Nice try, but ponies don't have wings nor do they talk." Ramsey says as he points his gun at the horse.

"NO! Stand down, if you shoot it we're no better then the terrorists. We're the good guys, killing it now would just be killing an innocent, the way it crashed into Briggs would've hurt it as well, I doubt it was on purpose. We need to ask you some questions, is that okay?" Austin asks the horse.

The horse nods its head and gulps.

"So, you're a pony. What's with the wings? I've never seen a pony with those before." Austin asks.

"I'm a pegasus." The pony answers nervously.

"Can you tell me your name?" Austin asks.

"Ditzy Doo." The pony answers.

"Well Ditzy Doo, me and my friends are lost. Can you tell me where we are?"

"You're in the Everfree Forest, not far from Ponyville." Ditzy Doo answers.

The group all look at eachother.

"Ponyville? I've never heard of that place before, do you think you could show us to it?" Austin asks.

"You're not going to hurt me are you?" Ditzy Doo asks.

"No, you're safe with us." Austin answers.

"I can show you there... If you want." Ditzy Doo offers.

"Yes please, that would be a huge help." Austin accepts with a smile.

Ditzy Doo then nervously leads the group through the forest.

"Why don't you tell us a little about yourself Ditzy Doo." Austin says, trying to break the awkward silence.

"I-I'm a mail mare, I deliver ponies mail." Ditzy Doo explains.

"That must be interesting, all the different places you'd get to see and the people you'd get to meet." Austin says with a happy smile.

"The views are nice, but not many ponies are nice to me. They make fun of me because of my eyes." Ditzy Doo says sadly.

"That's not great, if it's any consilation I think that you're being that way is cute. Cuter then normal eyes I can tell you that." Austin replies.

"Really? You mean it?" Ditzy Doo asks as she turns to face Austin.

"Yeah, you see normal eyes all the time, but yours? They're adorable." Austin answers.

Ditzy Doo smiles happily and hugs Austins leg. Ramsey aims his rifle at Ditzy Doo but Austin signals him to lower his weapon.

"Someone actually likes my eyes." Ditzy Doo giggles.

Austin pets Ditzy Doo's mane before nodding at the others in the group.

"Ditzy Doo, can we continue? We don't have much in the way of rations left." Austin asks.

"Rations?" Ditzy Doo asks confused.

"Food and water, we only have enough for one day." Austin explains.

"Oh, sorry." Ditzy Doo nervously giggles.

Ditzy Doo then continues to lead the group towards the edge of the forest.

"What are you going to be doing when you leave the forest?" Ditzy Doo asks.

"That's a good question, we'll probably set up camp and try to establish communication with our allies back home. Try and get back homw and maybe ask that girl I've had my eye on for a while out on a date, if not, then I don't know." Austin answers.

"Are you sure it's wise telling the pony all of this? We still don't know what technology it is, it could be surveilance, a bomb, hell it could even be a gas releasing drone." Gary points out.

"I don't know what it is, but my gut is telling me to trust her." Austin replies.

"You can tell it about yourself as long as you don't tell it anything about the rest of us." Ramsey adds.

Briggs taps on Austins shoulder, getting his attention.

"What is it Briggs?" Austin asks.

"I trust her too." Briggs says with a nod of his head.

"You've at least got two of us on your side Ditzy Doo." Austin chuckles.

"Thank you." Ditzy Doo says with a large smile, her eyes nearly lining up for a second. 


	4. Chapter 4

After another five minutes of walking the group find the exit.

"This is it, I lead you out of the forest. You're not gonna hurt me right? You promised." Ditzy Doo asks nervously.

"No, I keep my promises. You're free to go." Austin answers.

Ditzy Doo hugs Austin and Briggs before hovering into the air.

"Bye friends." Dizty Doo giggles.

"Good luck out their Ditzy." Austin says with a happy wave.

Briggs copies Austins wave to the mare, the mare then happily flies away.

"Now that you're done playing nice with a drone we can finally get our camp setup." Ramsey grumbles.

"In the end Ramsey, us playing nice with her just proves that we're the good guys. Would the terrorists play nice?" Austin asks.

"No, I guess you got me there." Ramsey sighs before dropping his rucksack to the floor.

"Ramsey, you get us something to sit on, Briggs you set up for surveilance watch our backs, Gary you are on radio and I'll be on fire duty." Austin commands.

"Understood." Gary and Ramsey answer.

Briggs answers with a nod of his head.

"Alright, let's get everything going." Austin says as he heads back into the forest outskirts, looking for wood.

Ramsey heads into the forest in search of anything that could be used as seats, Gary was checking through all the channels on his radio starting with channel 1. Briggs was crouched behind a bush, peaking over the top of it, watching all the possible angles.

"Love, it will not betray you..." Ramsey starts to singing.

"...Dismay or enslave you, it will set you free, Be more like the man you were made to be. There is a design, an alignment, A cry of my heart to see, The beauty of love as it was made to be." The rest of the group join the singing.

The group spend the rest of the time preparing their camp and singing songs that reminded them of home. Ramsey could feel himself cheering up and becoming more optimistic about the situation.

"Anything on the radio?" Austin asks.

"Nothing, I've been through channel 1 to channel 237 and found nothing. I don't think we're getting home anytime soon." Gary sighs.

"Town in the distance." Briggs coughs.

Austin looks over to where Briggs is aiming his sniper and see's a collection of what look like houses.

"Sorry about this Ramsey, but it looks like we're leaving camp. Do you see anything in the town?" Austin asks Briggs.

"A lot of what Ditzy Doo look-alikes." Briggs coughs in pain.

"That's all I needed to know, you rest your throat Briggs." Austin says as he grabs his Rucksack and puts it back on his back.

"You cunt." Ramsey groans.

"Briggs just said something about it being filled with those drones, something isn't adding up." Gary points out.

"I don't know if they're drones or ponies, all I know is that I see civilization, that means food, water and a chance to get supplies." Austin replies.

"Looks like we don't have a choice anymore, no contact." Gary sighs.

"I don't trust this for a second, how did we get here? That drone said something about 'Everfree forest', I've never heard of a place called 'Everfree forest'." Ramsey argues.

"We either try or die doing nothing, I don't know about you but I'd rather test my luck." Austin says as he starts his journey to the town.

Briggs shoulders his gun before quickly joining Austin.

"I'm with you on this, I don't trust this place." Gary says as he pats Ramsey on the shoulder before following Austin.

Ramsey groans before joining the group.

"Twilight, my dearest student, Equestria needs you to help it in one of it's most fearful times." Celestia says as she sits in her large white marble throne.

"What can I do to help? You said it yourself, nopony in Equestria is strong enough." Twilight Sparkle asks.

"Nopony is strong enough, that's why we've called in some new possible allies. We need you to find them and bring them to us." Celestia answers.

"What will I be looking for and where will I find them?" Twilight Sparkle asks.

"Ponyville, they should be entering it as we speak. Do you remember the old myth about the 'humans'?" Celestia asks.

"Yeah, humans used to hunt and kill ponies as their way of fun. They where a terrible race that only wanted to kill and flourish." Twilight answers.

"That story isn't true, the humans where the most loyal and trustworthy race we had in Equestria. The humans were given land and money to help them grow... The unicorn council wheren't happy with this and together with Starswirl, banished them from Equestria, sending them to a planet devoid of magic and care." Celestia explains.

"Why where they banished? They must have done something, right?" Twilight asks.

"That's where the story reaches its saddest point, they didn't. Starswirl said that he had seen that in the future they would betray us and use us to gain their own wealth. I... I normally don't doubt his judgement, but that once choice eats away at the back of my mind." Celestia answers.

"Are you sure they'll help us?" Twilight asks.

"No, I actually expect them to attack us... But they're our only hope." Celestia answers with a sad sigh.

"Are you sure?" Twilight asks.

"Twilight... I'm risking a lot with this decision, you need to be ready to stand in for me if it turns sour. That's why I've called you here instead of just sending you a letter. No matter what it takes, you need to get them onto our side, is that understood?" Celestia asks in return.

"Yes, I'll find them for you." Twilight answers with a bow.

As the group approach the town, they see more and more ponies, all of which give them looks of fear and apprehension.

"Hello? Can someone help us?" Austin asks.

The ponies all shy away from the groups sight.

"Something's not right, keep your weapons ready just in case." Austin says quietly.

The group prepare their weapons, Briggs switching from his sniper to his pistol.

"I told you not to trust this place!" Ramsey shouts.

"Keep your voice down, we don't want to piss 'em off." Austin commands.

Ramsey lets out a growl as he aims his gun at a nearby house.

"Woah, what are you guys?" A small orange pony asks.

Ramsey aims his gun at the pony only to have Austin lower his gun with his hand.

"My name's Austin, we're looking for some food and water, is there any here?" Austin asks.

"Well duh, of course there's food and water here." The orange pony mocks.

"What are you? Are you some kind of drone? What technology do they use to make you guys so cost effective?" Gary asks.

"What's a drone?" The orange pony asks.

"You wouldn't happen to be a pony, would you?" Austin asks.

"Are you feeling okay? You're acting like you've never seen a pony before." The orange pony asks with a look of confusion.

Two small orange wings twitch at it's sides.

"You're a pegasus right? Like Ditzy Doo?" Austin asks.

"Yeah, you guys know Ditzy Doo?" The orange pony asks in return.

"Yeah, she's a nice pony. She said something about a place called Ponyville, is this it?" Austin asks.

"Yep, this is Ponyville. You guys are acting all weird, what are you anyway?" The orange pony asks back.

"We're humans, my name's Austin, the one dressed like a bush is Briggs, the one who looks angry is Ramsey and the guy who asked if you were a drone is Gary." Austin answers.

"My name's Scootaloo. Wait, did you say humans?" Scootaloo asks.

"Yeah, we're all humans." Austin answers with a smile.

"But humans aren't real, their a myth. Also humans would've tried to eat me by now so I know you guys are lieing." Scootaloo says with an unimpressed sigh.

The group all look at eachother with looks of worry spread across their faces.

"What country are we in?" Austin asks.

"You're in Equestria of course, are you sure you guys are okay?" Scootaloo asks in return.

"Boys, this is looking a l-lot worse then I first thought..." Austin says with a nervous stutter. 


	5. Chapter 5

"AppleJack, have you seen the girls anywhere?" Twilight asks.

"Ah haven't seen 'em since breakfast, why?" AppleJack asks in return.

"There's some creatures coming to Ponyville, I was hoping to get them off of the street so that they wouldn't run into them." Twilight answers.

"New creatures ya say, what kinda creatures we talkin'?" AppleJack asks.

"Humans." Twilight answers.

"Humans? Now ya know they don't exist Twilight, why are you lookin' fer some ol' mares tale?" AppleJack asks with a groan.

"Because Celestia had them brought here." Twilight answers.

AppleJack gives Twilight a look of shock before bursting into a sprint towards the town.

"WAIT!" Twilight shouts.

"What the fuck do you mean you don't know where we are? You're the fucking map expert, look at it!" Ramsey angrily shouts.

Austin drops to his knees and looks up to the sky.

"I... I don't know..." Austin answers with a sad sigh.

Ramsey punches Austin's jaw, knocking him onto this back.

"You said this mission was going to be fucking easy! Now? Now we're in some place that's not even on the world map. Fuck you Austin, I fucking trusted you." Ramsey says as he kicks Austin in the stomach. "I was going to have a life, I was going to be allowed to live in a house. You absolute..."

Ramsey drops his equipment and weapons to the floor.

"I don't care, I had one last hope in life and you fucked it up. I don't care if I die here, I'm not being a soldier anymore." Ramsey says as he spits onto the equipment before walking away.

Brigg's grabs Ramsey's arm with his still healthy arm, tightly squeezing it.

"Don't assume that Austin knew this was going to happen, Austin knew as much as we did. If you remember correctly we all died, you even told me yourself when we were building that camp. I had my fucking throat slit and yet here I am." Briggs raspy voice explains. "If you want any chance of getting back to someplace we recognise then you'd better stay with us, if not, then you'll only be killing yourself."

Ramsey pushes Brigg's arm off of him.

"Alright, I get it. Fucking christ. Just when I start to like myself I go and throw it all away." Ramsey says with a depressed sigh.

Gary helps Austin to his feet before handing Ramsey his equipment.

"We're a squad, we live together, we die together. Our bond is more then just a brotherly bond, we're squadmates, if you ask me that's as close as you can get without dating eachother." Gary adds.

"I don't know about that last half, but you're right, we're a squad, we live together, we die together." Ramsey says with a defeated smile.

Ramsey looks around the group and see's a bunch of scared and interested looking ponies, all gossiping amongst themselves.

"Let's get out of here, we need to find a place to eat." Gary says as he puts his map away.

"Austin, you alright?" Ramsey asks.

"Yeah, I'm good." Austin answers.

Ramsey pats Austin on the shoulder before turning back to Gary.

"Who's leading us?" Ramsey asks.

Twilight flies above the town of Ponyville, searching for anything that seems out of place. That was until she saw a large gathering of ponies near the entrance to Ponyville. Twilight then quickly flies over to it, wanting to see what the commotion was about. As she flies over the gathering she see's four creatures that she'd never seen before.

'Humans!' She shouts in her head.

Twilight quickly flies over to the group of humans.

"Are you guys humans?" Twilight asks as she lands, her hooves kicking up dust as she does.

"Yeah, we're humans. Why do you ask?" Austin answers.

"Please, we need your help." Twilight begs.

"Woah, woah. Easy there, what do you need help with?" Austin asks.

"Come with me, we need to discuss it in private." Twilight answers.

"Hold the hell up, why should we trust you? For all we know you could be after killing us." Ramsey interjects.

"I trust her, if they wanted us dead they would've already done it. They've outnumbered us for a while now." Austin points out.

"I guess... You're lucky Austin's here. Fucking drone things." Ramsey grumbles.

"Thank you." Twilight says with a smile. "I'll lead you there, so please try to not get lost."

Twilight then leads the group through Ponyville, until they finally arrive at a large castle, sat upon what looked to the group as a crystal tree.

"Woah, what is this place?" Ramsey asks.

"This is my castle, this is where I live." Twilight Sparkle answers.

"What is your role here exactly? What do you do in this place?" Austin asks.

"I'm a princess, Princess Twilight Sparkle." Twilight answers with a nervous smile.

Austin and Briggs quickly take a knee in front of Twilight Sparkle, Ramsey and Gary continue to stand, they both look at Twilight Sparkle as if she's crazy.

"Princess? How does the hierarchy of Drone's work?" Gary asks.

"Drone's? Are you talking about Ponies?" Twilight asks in return.

"I refuse to call you ponies, you're clearly some hyper advanced drone." Gary argues.

"How would I prove to you that we're ponies and not whatever you mean by a drone?" Twilight Sparkle asks.

"Eat something." Gary says confidently.

"What would you like me to eat?" Twilight Sparkle asks.

"An apple, a drone wouldn't be able to handle the juice." Gary answers.

"Very well, I'll eat an apple." Twilight Sparkle says as she floats an apple out from her castle and up to her mouth.

She then bites into it, the juices coating her lips. Ramsey audibly gulps.

"You okay there..." Austin is about to ask before cutting himself off as he's hit by a realisation. "This is your dream place isn't it?" Austin chuckles.

"Sh-Shut up." Ramsey says with a blush.

"Did I do something wrong?" Twilight Sparkle asks.

"Nah, the opposite really. I just realised that your Ramsey's type." Austin chuckled.

Both Twilight Sparkle and Ramsey heavily blush.

"R-Right, well." Twilight mutters before clearing her throat. "I need you all to come inside."

Twilight then leads the group into her castle.

"You cunt." Ramsey whispers at Austin.

"Come on furfag, I saw the way you where looking at her lips. Admit it, you love the fact that there's creatures like these here. I've seen the pictures in your bag." Austin jokes.

Ramsey blushes before glareing at Austin. 


	6. Chapter 6

The group are all stood together in a hallway, staring at the awkward looking Twilight Sparkle.

"So, who are we waiting for exactly?" Austin asks.

"Us." A motherly voice says followed by the sounds two sets of hooves walking across stone.

The group turn to look at the voice and see two mares. One, fur as white as snow with a mane that reminded them of a rainbow but more ethereal, flowing and moving of its own accord. Next to her stood a mare with blur fur and a dark blue mane which twinkled as if the stars from the night sky rested inside of it.

"Who are you?" Ramsey asks.

"Looks like a matriarch and maybe an alpha mare. Larger and more dominant looking." Gary answers.

"You're not wrong with 'maretriarch' but you're also not right. I'm Princess Celestia and this is my sister Princess Luna." The white mare replies. "We brought you here to help us with a dire situation."

"You're the ones who fucked me over?!" Ramsey shouts. "You're the ones that dragged me here?! YOU FUCKING SCREWED ME!"

"I am truly sorry for any problems we have caused." Princess Celestia says as she lowers her head.

"I WAS FINALLY GOING TO DIE!" Ramsey shouts.

"Wait what?" Austin asks in surprise.

"THE ONLY FUCKING REASON I JOINED THE FUCKING ARMY AND YOU FUCKING STOLE IT FROM ME!" Ramsey shouts, tears building up in his eyes.

"You joined the army to die?" Austin asks.

"Wasn't it fucking obvious? Every single time I messed up, endangering my own life. You think that was accidental?" Ramsey asks as he backs up against the nearby wall.

Ramsey then slumps down to the ground, his back firmly pressed against the wall.

"I was finally given what I wanted..." Ramsey raises his hands to his face and cries into them.

"Why would you want to die?" Princess Celestia asks.

Everyone looks at Ramsey, waiting for an answer.

"I know why." Gary answers.

"You do?" Austin asks. "You didn't find it necessary to tell me that he wanted to die?"

"I didn't know he wanted to die, I just knew he was depressed." Gary explains. "He wants to die because he's so fed up with everything he has. He's been on the streets for as long as he can remember, that's why he always talked about getting a home, he wanted a home that he could live in and find a girl to settle down with."

"I'm emotionally weak, I can't handle sadness. It ruins me." Ramsey sniffles as he rests his hands on his knees. "I just... Why did you have to do this? Why couldn't you have let me die?"

"What if we promise you a house? It's yours for free and we help you find a mare." Princess Celestia offers.

"Wha-?" Ramsey mumbles.

"If you accept we'll have your house built in a week and we'll help you find a mare, somepony who you can settle down with." Princess Celestia repeats.

"I... I'd accept." Ramsey sighs.

"I belive that's a deal then." Princess Celestia says with a happy smile.

"So, what do you need help with?" Austin asks.

"There is something coming, something so strong that we could never hope to defeat it. But with you on our side we could defeat this evil and continue to live happily." Celestia answers.

"What is this 'something'?" Gary asks.

"We don't know, all we know is that we need your help to survive it." Princess Luna answers.

"Well, Ramsey already accepted, so we can't say no." Austin says with a nod of his head.

"Your friend Ramsey didn't agree to that, he agreed to have a house built for him. We owe him that much after the trouble we caused him." Celestia explains.

"I also accepted your request for help when I accepted that." Ramsey says as he pushes himself back to his feet.

"But you didn't even know what we were requesting." Princess Luna points out.

"You're building me a house, I'm returning the favour by helping you guys out." Ramsey explains.

"Very well, I guess that all there's left to do is find you all temporary accomodation." Princess Celestia says with a happy smile.

"Twilight, I'm entrusting the elements to help our friends get accustomed to pony life." Princess Celestia says to the nervous looking purple pony.

"Yes Princess, I'll take them to Ponyville and we'll find them places to stay." Twilight Sparkle says with a bow. "Follow me, I'll sure you to the rest of the elements."

Austin walks up to Ramsey and pats him on the shoulder.

"You good?" Austin asks.

"Yeah, I'm good." Ramsey says with a smile.

"We're ready." Austin says to Twilight.

Twilight then leads the group back through the castle and towards the enterance.

"This place, it's going to be odd getting used to it but everything feels calm, happy even." Gary says with a smile.

"Relaxing." Briggs adds.

"Yeah, it could've been a worse place to have been sent to." Ramsey says with a happy sigh.

"You finally get what's been eating at you, a house and someone to settle down with." Austin says as he pats Ramsey on the back.

"Yeah... It feels good knowing that, in the end, I'll get what I had been hoping for all this time outside of death." Ramsey replies with a small smile.

"Twilight, what about the rest of us? How do we get back home after this is all done?" Austin asks.

Twilight stops in her tracks, lowering her head she lets out a sad sigh.

"You can't go back, you died remember? This... Is where you'll be from now on." Twilight answers, her voice filled with regret.

"Fuck, I guess... Looks like life's going to be getting interesting for us, right lads?" Austin asks.

"At least the squad gets to stay together, right? I can't be the only one happier with that." Ramsey asks.

"I'm the same, the group is staying together." Briggs adds in his raspy voice.

"My family is going to freak out, but we have a battle coming, it would be a poor decision to let ourselves get held up with these thoughts." Gary sighs.

"You don't talk much do you Mr. Briggs?" Twilight Sparkle asks.

"No need for the mister part and no, I have a throat injury." Briggs answers, finishing with a cough.

"Mind if I see it?" Twilight asks.

Briggs kneels down to her height and lifts his chin, giving her a perfect view of his neck.

"What did this?" Twilight asks as she looks at the scar.

"Briggs here had his neck cut, that's how he died. He's the only one who is still affected by his death." Austin answers.

"Then it'll never heal... I'm sorry." Twilight says, her ears drooping.

"It's fine, I prefered to be quiet unless necessary." Briggs says as he ruffles Twilight's mane.

For the time that Briggs ruffled her mane it felt incredible to Twilight, for that second she had never felt so relaxed.

"Woah..." Twilight mumbles.

"Hmm?" Austin humms.

"Oh, nothing." Twilight answers with a blush. "Anyway, follow me."

Twilight then lead the group out of the castle and through the streets of Ponyville, everypony keeping their distance from the humans that were being led through their streets.

"Austin! Briggs!" A familiar voice shouts.

"Ditzy?" Austin asks as he turns towards the voice.

Flying towards the group is the grey mare they talked to not that long ago. Ditzy Doo was flying fine until she started to barrel roll in the sky.

"LOOK OUT!" Ditzy shouts.

Austin rushes in front of Ditzy, catching her, but in the process of catching her he gets slammed into the groud with an incredible amount of force.

"OH MY GOD AUSTIN!" Ditzy shouts as she looks down at Austin.

"I'm okay, fuck, I'm okay." Austin chuckles as he pushes dirt and rocks off of his uniform.

Ditzy then climbs off of Austin, letting him climb back to his feet.

"I'm so so so so sorry." Ditzy whimpers.

"It's fine, you're just lucky I caught you." Austin laughs.

"I would've been fine anyway, I've hit the ground a lot harder then that before." Ditzy explains with a frown. "You might not have been."

"Is it really that bad to be concerned about your health?" Austin chuckles.

"You were concerned?" Ditzy asks.

"Yeah, of course I was." Austin answers.

Ditzy then pulls Austin into a tight hug and nuzzles his chest.

"Woah, getting a little intimate there." Ramsey jokes.

"Jealous?" Austin fires back.

"No, I know I'll get my girl sometime soon." Ramsey says with a happy smile.

"Yeah, you will."

"Where are you taking them Twilight?" Ditzy Doo asks.

"I'm taking them to the elements to see where they'll be staying for now." Twilight answers.

"Austin can stay with me." Ditzy says excitedly.

"Well, we were gonna have him with us so that we could keep an eye on him." Twilight explains.

"Oh..."

"It's fine Twilight, I'll stay with Ditzy for now. She was the first pony we ran into and I feel it'd be best if we were spread out a little more. One of us seperated would actually be a good thing. You guys watch the side of town you're on and I could watch the other, increasing the ground that we cover." Austin explains.

"He's right, that'd be the best way to handle the current situation surveillance wise." Gary adds.

"Alright then, but you have to keep in check with us." Twilight sighs in defeat.

"We have radio's, we can talk long distance with no issues." Austin explains.

Ditzy Doo then hugs Austin and sticks her tongue out at Twilight. Twilight gives her a confused look before continuing to lead the group, now containing Ditzy Doo, to the rest of the elements.

"I had my assistant go out and get the girls while we talked to the Princesses." Twilight explains.

"So, where are we meeting them?" Austin asks.

"Right ahead." Twilight answers as she points to a large carnival style building.

"That place? The one that looks like it's from a circus?" Ramsey asks.

"Yes, if you want to be rude then yes, that is where we're going." Twilight answers. 


	7. Chapter 7

The group stood in the centre of a fitting room, being stared at by a confused looking white pony with a purple mane and tail.

"So, do you have room for one of them?" Twilight Sparkle asks.

"Heavens no, Darling, not to be rude but they, well, they would scare away customers." The white mare answers.

"We are pretty intimidating looking to you guys, we kept getting weird looks in the streets so we understand." Austin says as he scratches the back of his head.

"Exactly, thank you for understanding." The white mare says with a bow of her head.

"Now Rarity, this isn't how you treat ponies, so why should they be treated any differently?" Twilight asks with a frown.

"It's fine Twilight, if the guys can't find a place I'm sure Celestia will work something out." Austin interupts.

"I guess." Twilight sighs.

"Right, well, Rarity I hope you enjoy the rest of your day and hopefully the next time we meet will be more enjoyable." Austin says with a small bow.

"Thank you for coming Twilight and it was a pleasure meeting you." The white mare says as she heads back to work in the store.

The group leave the building, the humans letting out a sigh of dissapointment.

"I am so sorry about Rarity, she's not normally like that." Twilight says.

"Don't worry about it." Austin says with a smile. "Right, where next?"

"Well, I think we should check out a good friend of mine called Fluttershy. She should be willing to give a home one of you for a while." Twilight answers.

"Great, if we can at least get a home for one of us then that's good enough for me right now." Austin explains.

"Why would you be happy with just one?" Twilight asks.

"We've been here less then a day, it'd be ridiculous to expect the ponies to be willing to give a home creatures they haven't learned about first." Austin explains.

"That makes sense." Twilight says as she begins the journey back through the town.

After a few minutes of walking they arrive at a cottage near the edge of town.

"Woah, Briggs it looks like the house you and your ex lived in before you joined up." Austin chuckles in surprise.

"Yeah..." Briggs say with a sad look on his face.

"Come on, she was a fool, just forget about her." Austin says as he pats Briggs on the back.

Briggs looks over to Austin and nods his head.

"It sounds like something bad happened, do you mind if I ask about it?" Twilight asks.

"Austin'll tell you, my throat isn't ready for stories." Briggs coughs.

"Okay, well. Briggs' ex-girlfriend left him because he was 'too nice' and she 'couldn't handle how creepily nice he was'." Austin explains. "So, after they break up Briggs finds out that she was cheating on him the entire time and she had been planning on leaving him for weeks."

"That's terrible, why would someone hate you for being 'too nice'?" Twilight asks.

"We have no idea, no one does. Well, no one except her. It still baffles me to this day." Austin answers.

"What did you used to do for her?" Twilight asks as she knocks on the front door to the cottage.

"He used to cook food for her on demand, brush her hair, do the chores around the house, do errands for her and he even took a massage course because his ex used to have problems with muscle tightness." Austin answers.

"Wow, that's... Awful, I'm sorry Briggs." Twilight mumbles.

"It's fine, it's in the past." Briggs says as he waves away Twilight's apology.

The door opens, revealing a nervous looking yellow mare.

"Hello?" A quite voice asks.

"Hey Fluttershy, can we talk for a bit?" Twilight asks.

"Wh-What are they?" The yellow mare asks as she closes the door enough for her to peek through a tiny gap.

"They're humans, Fluttershy please, it's important." Twilight explains.

"O-Okay." The yellow mare says as she slowly leaves the cottage.

The yellow mare shakily stands in front of the group.

"We're not here to hurt you, in fact, we're here to help you and keep everyone safe." Austin explains.

"You are?" Fluttershy asks.

"Yeah, we're here to make sure nothing causes you guys any trouble." Austin answers.

"That makes me feel a little better." Fluttershy says with a shy smile.

"I don't know how to build up to it so I'm just going to ask, Fluttershy, do you think one of the humans could stay with you? Just until we find them somewhere permanant." Twilight asks, her face filled with hope.

"I don't know Twilight, Angel might not like them and I don't have a spare room." Fluttershy answers.

"What about Briggs? He's quiet, he's used to sleeping on the floor since he spent a most of his time in forests and he can even help you with any problem you have." Austin says as he points to Briggs.

Fluttershy looks up at Briggs' face, his face is gentle and has a look of someone who was incredibly understanding. When she looked up at his face she expected to feel nervous and terrified, but instead she actually felt less nervous looking at him then when she wasn't, he gave off an aura of calm and peace.

"Briggs can cook, he can clean, he's great with pets and brilliant with kids. He'll even brush your hair for you." Austin says trying to sell the idea of giving a home to Briggs.

"I can't help but feel like a dog that someone is trying to get adopted." Briggs mumbles.

"Are you okay? Your throat sounds really sore." Fluttershy asks.

"It's an injury, I'll be like this forever." Briggs answers.

"I can't say no to an injured human, you can stay. If you want to that is." Fluttershy sighs.

"I would be honoured." Briggs says with a bow of his head.

"Thank you so so much, I'll make it up to you, I promise." Twilight says excitedly as she pulls Fluttershy into a hug.

"Right, we have to be going, we have two humans without homes so we have a busy day ahead." Austin says as he pats Twilight on the shoulder.

Ditzy Doo looks at Twilight and pouts.

"Don't be getting jealous now." Austin chuckles.

Ditzy Doo crosses her forelegs and continues to pout.

"Okay, Okay." Austin chuckles as he pats Ditzy Doo's shoulder.

Ditzy Doo giggles and happily smiles.

"We'll see you guys around." Austin says as the group continue to walk around the outskirts of town.

(Before I get the comment saying that 'A woman would never do that', there was a legal case where a woman was suing her ex because he was too nice and she got fat from his cooking. So yeah, his backstory is based off of a real event. Not exactly to the real event but it was inspired by it.)


	8. Chapter 8

"I know she can be defensive about needing help but I'm so sorry about how she acted, she's not normally that... Mean." Twilight sighs.

"It's fine, from what I could tell of what she shouted apparently humans used to be here. Do you know anything about that?" Austin asks.

"I know the old stories but that's about it." Twilight answers.

"We have nothing else to do, why not tell us it?" Ramsey asks.

"Okay." Twilight says as she takes a deep breath, readying herself to tell the group of humans the horrific past. "The humans where a very technological society, they had automobiles as they called them, they used to be a little quicker then walking but could carry much more then your average pony or human. They had what they called muskets, weapons that would shoot out small metal balls, they where devastating to everything they hit. They used the automobiles and the muskets to hunt everything, Pony, Minotaur and even Dragons. It was horrible. Which would explain why everypony is scared of you."

"Shit, we were screwed from the start." Austin groans.

"At least we can make up for those mistakes, we can show the ponies that we're not like that." Ramsey says.

"Yeah, we'll have to prove to them that we're not like that. Then maybe they'll be more accepting of us." Austin says as a smile creeps onto his face.

"What if you helped out around Ponyville? Small stuff like playing with the fillies and the colts and helping with small jobs." Twilight asks.

"That's a good idea, the problem is getting close enough to any of them to do that." Austin points out.

"That's true." Twilight groans.

"Erm, Austin, Twilight, you may wanna check this out." Ramsey says.

The pair turn towards where Ramsey's looking and see Briggs helping a small orange pony who had fallen off of it's scooter.

"Wow, that was quick..." Austin mumbles.

"You have to be more careful not to hurt yourself, it's all fun until you get seriously hurt. Promise me you'll be more careful?" Briggs asks.

"Promise." The small orange filly says with a smile.

Briggs gently pats the top of the helmet on the fillies head.

"Glad to hear it." Briggs chuckles as the small filly quickly rides the scooter away.

"You weren't kidding when you said he was good with 'kids' as you called them." Twilight smiles.

"It's the feeling he gives of, no other explanation." Austin chuckles.

"Feeling?" Twilight asks. "What do you mean?"

"Stand next to him and look at his face, you'll see what I mean." Austin answers.

Twilight walks up to Briggs and looks at his face. For the time that she's looking at Briggs she feels relaxed and even happier.

"Woah..." Twilight mumbles.

"Yeah, no idea how it works, it just kinda does." Ramsey chuckles.

Briggs gives Twilight a gentle smile, causing her heart to skip a beat.

"Why did my heart do that?" Twilight asks as she pokes at her chest with her forelegs.

"It's his smile, it happens to everyone. Trust me, if we know how it worked we'd tell you." Austin says with a smirk.

"You don't think it's magic do you?" Twilight asks.

Ramsey and Austin laugh, the absurdity of Twilights question.

"Humans can't do magic, is what they want to say but they're laughing to much." Gary answers.

"But... I... What else could it be?" Twilight asks, her left eye twitching.

"It's just how he is, there is no explaining it. Sometimes that's just how it is." Gary explains.

Twilight takes a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Briggs tends to get into problems with women, he smiles, they feel funny, they assume they fell in love and shit gets messy." Ramsey explains. "Humans love the idea of love at first sight a little too much."

"Sorry for stressing you out." Briggs says with an apologetic look.

"It's okay." Twilight sighs.

Briggs happily chuckles and pats Twilight on the back.

"I guess, we better all go our seperate ways and get moved in. Gary, you go with Ramsey and explain the problem to the princesses." Austin says, his voice filled with dissapointment.

Gary nods his head before Twilight teleports herself and the two humans back to the Princesses.

"I hope it goes well with you and that yellow mare, she seemed really nervous." Austin says with a smile.

"I'll do everything I can to help her out." Briggs smiles back.

The pair go their seperate ways, Austin and Ditzy Doo heading to one side of town and Briggs heading to the other.

=============== Briggs ===============

Briggs knocks on the door to the small cottage, the sounds of hooves getting louder as the yellow mare approaches the door.

"Hello?" A quite voice squeaks.

"It's me, I came to introduce myself and see if there was anything you wanted help with." Briggs coughs.

"Oh, erm, come in." The yellow mare says as she opens the door for him.

Briggs steps inside and is met by the smell of herbal tea.

"Did I interupt something?" Briggs asks.

"No, I was just preparing some tea." Fluttershy says as she uses her wings to push herself into the air.

"My name is Briggs, if you need or want anything just ask." He says with a smile.

Fluttershy let out a squeak before blushing.

"I'm Fluttershy, n-nice to meet you." Fluttershy squeaks.

"It's a pleasure meeting you Fluttershy." Briggs says with a happy smile.

"W-Would you like some tea?" Fluttershy asks.

"Yes please, would you like me to pour it for us?" Briggs asks.

"It's okay, it's still not ready yet." Fluttershy says as she flies over to a chair and sits in it.

Briggs sits on the floor, his legs crossed.

"Would you like a chair?" Fluttershy asks.

"No thanks, I'm fine as I am." Briggs answers.

The pair silently sit in the cottage, enjoying the quiet. 


End file.
